


Sideways

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Series: N.O. AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Jaebum are both tired from work = lazy sex (yay family fun for everyone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> and by lazy sex I actually mean slow because Jaebum hasn't got enough energy to form a coherent sentence.

Youngjae comes home in the late afternoon tired from yet another day of teaching music to primary school kids. As easy as teaching adorable little children might sound, Youngjae can lists countless reasons why, in actuality, it’s probably one of the most difficult jobs out there. Being one of the only two music teachers in the school, Youngjae’s schedule is undoubtedly packed. On top of that he’s even got the responsibility of being one of the teachers in charge of the school’s choir. It’s rather draining to keep the children entertained yet focused during lessons but it’s not like Youngjae can ever get mad at them for simply acting their ages.

He unlocks the door, sliding off his shoes as it creaks shut.

"I’m home!" He calls out.

When he walks into the living room he sees Jaebum slumped over their computer’s keyboard, snoring away.

Jaebum’s job isn’t easy either, even though he gets to stay at home all the time, he can never seem to escape from the never ending deadlines. Being a freelance script writer is hard, especially since his salary depends how many scripts he can complete in a month. It’s a good thing that the both of them aren’t really big on spending.

"Oh, you’re back," Jaebum jerks upright, startled from Youngjae’s sudden arrival, propping his head on his hand.

Youngjae laughs.

"Your glasses are smushed up on your face," Biting on his lip, he tries to stifle his laughter as he takes off Jaebum’s spectacles and places them on to the table.

Youngjae ends up chortling again into Jaebum’s ear when Jaebum greets him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you eaten?" Youngjae asks, glancing at the chopsticks that are haphazardly placed on the rim of an empty cup of instant noodles on the desk.

"Yeah, I’ve already eaten lunch," Jaebum mumbles, looking as if he’s on the brink of sleep yet again, his head is yet again snuggled into his folded arms.

"I was talking about dinner, silly." Youngjae clears the table of the empty cup, walking into the kitchen to throw it away. He contemplates on whether he should buy or cook dinner tonight.

"What, is it that late already?" Jaebum narrows his eyes at the wall clock, it’s approximately a quarter to six.

He’s too lazy to cook and Jaebum’s probably equally exhausted by the looks of way he’s been squinting at the clock for the past ten seconds, leaning onto the desk like he’s about to fall off his chair.

"Are you writing to meet another deadline right now?" He speaks up from the kitchen.

"No, I’m just writing ahead for the next script so that I don’t have to rush and pull an all-nighter again,"

"Sleep on the bed then, Jaebum. I’m ordering pizza for dinner if that’s alright with you,"

Jaebum hums out something that sounds like an ‘okay, thanks’ in gratitude, groggily shuffling his way to the bedroom nearly bumping his head on the door along the way.

Youngjae takes a shower and then orders the food afterwards because he knows that Jaebum will probably only wake up an hour or two later, Youngjae’s not that hungry right now anyways.

Youngjae dozes off for a while on the couch, not wanting to disturb Jaebum’s sleep by going into the bedroom.

The food comes about half an hour later. As if on queue, Jaebum walks into the living room while Youngjae’s unpacking the food.

"Where’s the food," Jaebum grumbles into the crook of Youngjae’s neck, draping his arms around his shoulders. He breaths in the light scent of citrus shampoo from Youngjae’s hair.

Youngjae tilts his head to the side to give Jaebum a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too."

They talk about their days over dinner. It turns out that Jaebum burnt the midnight oil last night just to proof read his entire script and finalise some of the parts before he had to submit it the next morning. Since submitting his work, he’s been writing and planning ahead for scripts with a later due date, that is until he fell asleep on the keyboard.

Youngjae’s day goes fairly normal, music lessons back to back from morning till noon and all. Although, there was choir practice after school today so he had to stick around to take attendance and to help the kids out with vocal warm ups while waiting for the conductor to arrive.

After clearing the table, they both agreed on lazing around on the bed for the rest of the evening until they felt like sleeping again. The following day was a Saturday anyways so they wouldn’t have to wake up early to meet a deadline or go to work. The two of them practically had all the time in the world.

"Push me into the room, I’m too tired to move my own legs," Youngjae sighs out. He leans half of his weight onto Jaebum, nuzzling his cheek into Jaebum’s.

"Alright, alright," Jaebum chuckles as he pushes a slumping Youngjae along to their room.

Youngjae dumps himself onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach, he languidly stretches out his sore limbs. Joints popping, he closes his eyes and sighs feeling the familiar dip of the bed to his left as Jaebum climbs on. Rolling around till his arm flopped onto Jaebum’s chest, Youngjae squirmed his way up until his head was resting on Jaebum’s chest.

The both of them begin to mumble to each other about everything under the sun while Jaebum’s strokes Youngjae’s hair. Jaebum is warm and Youngjae can hear Jaebum breathing and the steady thrum of his heart on his chest. The vibrations from his lazily drawled voice hummed against Youngjae’s ear. Jaebum shifts to onto his side, dropping the full weight of his limbs onto Youngjae.

"Hyung, you’re heavy," Youngjae huffs wriggling about, nudging his foot into Jaebum’s leg. Jaebum just snickers and nuzzles into Youngjae’s hair again, holding him closer.

Hands begin to roam much sooner than later. Youngjae traces over the contours of Jaebum’s palms and forearms while Jaebum smooths over the expanse of Youngjae’s soft skin, rubbing little circles onto his exposed stomach and hips.

Jaebum’s hand slowly creeps up into Youngjae’s shirt to lightly brush over his chest, eliciting a gasp from the younger of the two, causing Youngjae to squirm in his arms.

His hand trails down lower between Youngjae’s legs; pausing somewhat hesitantly before shifting back up to squeeze Youngjae’s thigh a little.

"Jaebum, fuck me," Youngjae says breathily, muffling his voice into the pillow.

Youngjae clamps Jaebum’s hand between his thighs, rutting down on it with slight motions. Jaebum’s breath hitches at the back of his throat and his response dies back into his lungs.

Definitely feeling more assured, his hand makes its way into Youngjae’s pants, softly stroking his palm onto Youngjae’s length through the fabric of his boxers.

Youngjae’s eyes fall shut. His breaths coming in small warm puffs, panting and whining softly against Jaebum’s arm.

Jaebum peels off Youngjae’s pants and boxers. Adding more details into his strokes, he occasionally squeezes the head of his cock lightly between fingers and slides a thumb up the side of his length, varying the pressure as he goes along. Youngjae’s cries are quiet and shaky, shivering every time the tip of his length is squeezed.

"Ahh, Jaebum" Youngjae breathes out. Fully hard, he begins to rut into Jaebum’s hand once more.

Behind him he can feel Jaebum’s hard on poking into his leg.

Without turning back, Youngjae reaches out behind him pushing into Jaebum’s boxers, he lightly drags the tips of his slender fingers up and down Jaebum’s length. The hollow curve of Youngjae’s palm grazes up onto his dick slightly each time making Jaebum shudder and arch up his hips for more.

"Youngjae don’t tease me," He lets out in quiet pants. Trembling at Youngjae’s feather light touches.

"Hyung, you haven’t even taken off your clothes," He whines between breathy pants.

"And you also haven’t gotten the lube yet," Huffing demandingly, his pouting is evident from his tone even if he’s panting out half his sentences and incessantly grinding down onto Jaebum’s hand.

Stripping off his clothes and taking the lube from the side, Jaebum wordlessly complies with Youngjae’s demands.

Youngjae snuggles back into the warmth of Jaebum’s torso when Jaebum returns. Jaebum begins kissing him on the nape, but truthfully Youngjae’s a bit too worked up at this stage to take things slow so he grabs Jaebum’s hand and presses it onto his ass.

"Hyung, please-" He’s interrupted by the pop of the lube bottle lid opening.

Jaebum coats his fingers and rubs a digit onto the pucker of Youngjae’s entrance, taking his own sweet time to push into Youngjae, dragging out a long moan from the younger male.

Youngjae pulls up his leg and leans slightly to allow Jaebum to push deeper into him. Jaebum angles his finger finding the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Youngjae. He rubs slow circles, stimulating Youngjae’s prostrate each time he pushes in, causing Youngjae to let out choked moans.

A whine from the back of his throat escapes when the second finger comes in shortly after. He scissors Youngjae, stretching him wider.

Jaebum pushes in a third finger. He rubs into his prostrate with the callous pads of his digits, sending waves of pleasure straight to Youngjae’s cock, Youngjae’s body goes slack and his legs feel like jelly. Youngjae’s moans and cries are needy; almost desperate in fact, as Jaebum spreads out all three fingers to stretch him even more. His voice trembles every time Jaebum’s fingers splay out, spreading his inner walls.

He whimpers and nearly sobs in frustration when Jaebum removes all three digits at once to put lube on his dick.

"Jaebum hyung, hurry," Youngjae half chokes, half sobs out, leaning down even further onto his stomach, his leg raises higher. Youngjae pulls a cheek aside with one hand. Jaebum bites the inside of his cheek at this display.

For a second, Jaebum wonders how he’s supposed to fuck Youngjae sideways and thinks about turning Youngjae onto his back instead. However his thoughts are interrupted by Youngjae’s loud sighs and moans. With a hand still parting his ass, Youngjae begins to frantically work two fingers in and out of his hole, his hips pushing back down on his digits as he groans loudly into the pillow.

He moans Jaebum’s name, encouraging him to make a move, dragging out the syllables, panting and gasping for air. Youngjae arches his back, angling his hips upwards.

Jaebum bites down hard on his bottom lip. Youngjae whines when Jaebum removes his hand.

He positions his length onto the pucker of Youngjae’s entrance, hissing as he pushes in slowly. Even with all the fingering, Youngjae’s still tight around Jaebum’s dick. The smooth friction and the way Youngjae’s inner walls tremble around his cock causes Jaebum to let out a pleasured groan.

Jaebum’s moans get louder as his steadily paced thrusts eventually become short, deep and desperate, literally making Youngjae bounce up and down on Jaebum’s thighs with every harsh snap of the hip. Jaebum’s dick rubs over Youngjae’s prostrate with every quickened thrust.

Youngjae’s hiccuped moans are all that Jaebum can hear now. Pressing their torsos closer together, Jaebum slips his fingers between Youngjae’s, Youngjae’s hands are twitching and grasping.

The warmth of their bodies that mingle at the contact of pressed bare skin only serves to contribute to the heat and tension building up in their bodies. Jaebum begins to stroke Youngjae’s leaking cock fast and firm. The sparks and waves of heat come more intense for the two of them and it’s not long before Jaebum fills Youngjae up to the brim with his come grinding and rolling his hips into Youngjae with a long groan.

Breathy moans slip past Youngjae’s lips, his voice teetering, hips raising higher as he releases his come all over the bed sheets, shivering and panting.

Jaebum drops his weight onto Youngjae’s back in sated exhaustion.

After a while the weight seriously starts to crush Youngjae and he begins to feel very uncomfortable with the cum slowly seeping out of his ass.

"Hyung, get off— can’t breath," Youngjae’s face is squished onto the bed, obscuring his voice.

Jaebum grunts, flopping off of Youngjae and onto his back. But he doesn’t stay put for long as he turns back on his side and slings an arm around Youngjae’s waist, kissing his cheek.

It’s a sweet gesture, and Youngjae’s all for cuddling but what he really needs right now is a tissue to wipe off all the cum that’s dripping down his thighs.

"Pass me the tissue box, Jae" Youngjae asks, turning in Jaebum’s arms and nuzzling into his torso.

Jaebum just nods, half asleep, flailing his arm to the side table, knocking down the tissue box onto the bed as he pats blindly behind him to look for it. Youngjae snorts, it always amused Youngjae to see Jaebum trying to do things when he’s completely out of it. He reaches out to grab the box behind Jaebum.

"Jae, help me pull off the bed sheets, they’re dirty," Youngjae speaks up once more, deciding to mess with Jaebum again. Youngjae’s rubbing out the stiff muscles of his shoulders just as Jaebum’s about to fall asleep.

"Please?" Youngjae quietens his tone, giving Jaebum a quick kiss on the lips.

Jaebum probably isn’t even half awake when he props himself up on his arms, tugging at the top two corners of the sheets, nearly tripping and smacking his head on the headboard in the process of kicking the bedsheets off of the bed.

Youngjae laughs airily and giddily as Jaebum slides back down onto his pillow sinking back into sleep before Youngjae himself suddenly knocks out on Jaebum’s chest. The both of them were in a deep sleep even though it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet.


End file.
